A Scream In The Night
by PrincessLala95
Summary: The events that unfolded that day still haunt the newly-widowed Dragonborn's conscience. When she lays down to sleep at night, all she can see is the flames as the Dark Brotherhood's sanctuary burns. Another sleepless night leads Nazir to her room, and she soon finds him comforting her in ways they'd never expected.


A piercing scream fills the night. It echoes through the darkness of the sanctuary, filling the ears of those who lay within it and stirring awake those who slept. From one room, an irritated groan leaves little Babette's lips. From another, a pair of recruits murmur between themselves.

Nazir doesn't grumble or groan, though. He doesn't whisper words questioning the recent developments at the sanctuary. In an instant, the moment he hears the scream ringing out, he is on his feet.

His motions are swift and soundless - as an assassin should be - as he makes his way to the room from which the scream sounded. He knows perfectly well whose scream that was - it was their leader, the Dragonborn.

"Are you okay?" Nazir asked, stepping inside and rushing to her bedside. The young Nord is sitting bolt upright in her bed, her pale face streaked with tears. Her body is trembling, shaking with tears. Nazir sits down on the edge of the bed, placing one calloused hand atop one of hers.

"Nazir," whimpers the girl, her voice choked.

"Shhh," he murmurs. "It was only a dream. Nothing's going to hurt you now."

The Nord moves towards the strong Redguard and her toned arms wrap themselves loosely around his neck. Nazir is surprised; this is the third night this week that he's come in to comfort her, but it's the first time she's embraced him this way. A little awkwardly, Nazir wraps his bare, muscular arms around her figure, and for the first time all evening, becomes aware that the only thing covering the young woman's supple curves is a thin linen night gown. He wordlessly scolds himself for thinking such a thing.

"What happened?" he asks her, gently holding the woman against his bare chest. His voice, usually hard and distant, is now gentle and soothing in the Nord's ears. "Unless you don't want to talk about it..." Which she hasn't the past few nights.

"I..." she whispers. "I was in the sanctuary...everything was burning, it was all on fire...and they were everywhere, Nazir..."

Nazir frowns. Suddenly, it isn't just a dream. As she speaks, he remembers. The old sanctuary near Falkreath is engulfed in flames. He remembers it as if it was yesterday, but it hasn't haunted his dreams this way. He is silent a moment, as is she.

"Marcurio was calling for me," she whispers suddenly, and Nazir is careful to fight back the pained wince that came over him. Right...Marcurio...

He thinks back to that day. He was in the sanctuary when the Penitus Oculatus arrived. He'd barely been able to react, and before he could do anything, the place was on fire. He'd barely been able to breathe. He heard only the crackling of the flames and the screams of his friends and comrades.

He was lucky, though. The Dragonborn, their newest and youngest recruit, had arrived before the Penitus Oculatus found him. She found him, in fact, the same moment they did - and with a few motions with her bulky mace, they were dead. He wasn't sure he'd have been able to fight them off - he could barely breathe through all the smoke filling the place.

"I miss him, Nazir," she whispers suddenly, interrupting his reverie. "They took him from me..."

"And you killed every last one of them," Nazir replies. "You more than avenged his death."

Marcurio was a wizard from Riften. He had married the young Dragonborn after a brief courtship, and he had accompanied her everywhere. He was her partner in everything she did - they fought together, they traveled together, and as much as Nazir didn't want to think about it, they surely slept together.

In the attack on the sanctuary, though, Marcurio had been killed. Nazir knew that the young widow blamed herself for his death - had she not run ahead in her search for survivors, he'd not have been overwhelmed by the Penitus Oculatus.

A thought suddenly crosses Nazir's mind - does she regret saving him? If she had stayed with Marcurio, Nazir surely would have been killed.

"It doesn't ease the pain," says the young Nord softly. "Yes, his killers are dead, but so is he. I'm never going to see him again. No more of his smug remarks or complains, no more of his home cooking...and I'll never hear him tell me he loves me again..."

For a moment, Nazir is silent. The girl pulls back from their embrace and her beautiful blue eyes, glistening with tears, gaze up at him.

"May I ask you something?" Nazir asks her softly, and she answers him with a short nod of her head. Nazir gazes down at her, and suddenly hangs his head, looking away. "Do you regret what happened that day? You saved my life, but he lost his..."

Her eyes widen at his words and one of her hands quickly comes up to rest on Nazir's cheek, turning his head to face her again.

"Nazir, I don't regret saving your life, not one bit!" she exclaims. "Don't you dare ever even think that again!"

Nazir gazes down at her. The beautiful little Nord. The Dragonborn. The Listener, their leader.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Of course," she says softly. "I couldn't do any of this without you, Nazir. I need you to help run this place. Look around you. None of this would be possible if you'd died back there."

Nazir smiles a bit. The girl is certainly charming. There's always been something strange about her, though. While most of the people of Skyrim are cold and hardened, she is sweet, she is generous, and she is loving. He figured out long ago that she cares about everyone she meets, and she's always willing to lend a helping hand.

"You're so strange," he murmurs suddenly, unable to help himself.

"Strange?" she asks softly, and Nazir feels his cheeks heat up. "Strange...how?"

"It's a good strange," he says quickly. "You're not like most people around here. You have a good heart. You want to help people. It's unusual...but everybody likes it."

The young Nord gazes up at Nazir, a curious sparkle in those dazzling blue eyes.

"Including you?" she asks him in her soft voice, and Nazir nods.

"Of course," he says. "You're an incredible young woman. I wouldn't choose anyone else to be our leader."

A silence. Those blue eyes are staring at Nazir. He can't help but wonder what she's thinking. He opens his mouth to ask, but before he can say anything, she leans up towards him. Abruptly, her lips find his. Nazir is startled by this unexpected attack from the young Nord. For a moment, he is unsure how to respond. Her lips are soft and she tastes like snowberries, and Nazir finds himself unable to resist her sweet kiss.

For a brief moment, it is nothing but a kiss. Her delicate lips are resting softly against his. Slowly, though, she deepens the kiss. He feels her tongue run gently across his lips, seeking permission to enter. He opens his mouth against hers and her tongue slips inside, finding his. Her tongue toys with his gently before beginning to explore his mouth. It tickles a bit as the tip of her tongue runs along the roof of his mouth, and he smiles somewhat against her lips.

Then, she moves. The kiss breaks as the young Nord moves up into Nazir's lap, one toned leg on either side of him, her skirt riding up her hips a little. Her hands come to rest on his shoulders and she leans in to kiss him again, but quickly, Nazir turns away. He can't allow himself to fall victim to her spell like this.

"Stop," he says reluctantly, not wanting to end it.

"Why?" she murmurs, one finger delicately tracing his jaw. "Don't you like it, Nazir?"

"Please, get off," he says, his voice a little more forceful now. "This is wrong. I can't take advantage of you like this."

"Nazir, if I didn't want this, you know I could fend for myself," she whispers, leaning in close to him.

"It's not that," he says softly. "You're young. You've just lost your husband. You've had so much responsibility thrust upon you, what with all you're doing with the family, with the Thieves' Guild, with the Companions, with being the Dragonborn...you're vulnerable, my friend, and I can't take advantage of that."

Her eyes are locked on him as he turns his gaze towards her again, fearing that looking into her eyes will entrance him again.

"Nazir, I can't think of anyone I'd rather share this with," she says softly. "You've done so much for me. You're supportive, you're helpful...you're the only one who came to see if I was alright. Who's to say nobody will try to take advantage of me? I know Ulfric Stormcloak will have heard about my husband by now, what if he tries something? You're right. I'm a young, new widow, and I know I can be very naïve sometimes. But Nazir, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I trust you, Nazir. Please."

Nazir smiles as he hears the girl speak. This is exactly what he likes about her. He lifts one hand and gently twirls a lock of the Nord's loose blonde hair.

"You are the most intelligent, clever young woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," he murmurs, and his other hand comes to rest on her lower back, supporting her as she rests in his lap. "And not to mention beautiful. I am sure they speak of your beauty from Solitude to Riften. Your looks are unmatched."

The Nord's blue eyes are shining as she gazes towards him.

"Really?" she whispers. "Do you mean that?"

"Absolutely," he says. "And, if you'll have me, I'd love to stand at the side of such a talented, incredible young woman."

Her arms are suddenly wrapped around his neck and her figure is pressed up against his bare chest, and Nazir can scarce ignore the hardening sensation between his legs.

"Oh, Nazir," she murmurs, and it's the sweetest sound he's ever heard. She draws back just enough that she can gaze momentarily into his eyes, and then, their lips meet again. This time, though, it's different. There's no hesitation from either of them. Their lips move skillfully together, tongues wandering and exploring as he gently grips the girl in his lap.

She breaks the kiss and her hands come to rest delicately on his bare chest. He's hot, and her little hands are cold against his skin. He places both hands on her thighs, gently touching her bare skin. Their eyes are locked on one another's as her hands slide downwards. She gives the waistband of his pants a gentle tug and he smiles a bit, nodding.

"Go ahead, my dear," he says softly, and he sees her pale cheeks redden a bit. She moves gently from his lap, kneeling on the floor as she grasps his pants and gently pulls them down. His member is standing, firm and erect, and her blue eyes widen at the sight of it.

"Oh, my," she mumbles, and it's all he can do to keep from laughing - or, better yet, asking, "Bigger than Marcurio?"

Her hands tentatively come to grasp his hard member and a light, involuntary gasp leaves Nazir's lips. There's a smirk on her face now, and it's clear to him that she's curious what more she can get from him. Delicately, as he watches, she wraps her other hand around him as well. A shy little squeeze leads to another light gasp, and she begins to gently work his member with her hands.

Nazir's head lulls backwards as he gives in to the pleasures she is giving him. Light groans and gasps escape his lips with every motion of her hands, and he can barely think straight enough to wonder whether or not she'd done this before.

Suddenly, without any warning, he felt the warm wetness of her tongue caressing the tip of him. He gasps out in surprise, looking down at her. He watches, spellbound, as she delicately runs her tongue up and down his shaft, pausing each time to give the tip special attention. He watches, amazed, as she flicks the tip of her tongue over the very tip, a moan leaving his lips.

At hearing his moan, her gaze shifts up towards him, and their eyes meet again. He can't stop looking at her, amazed as she continues to work him expertly with her tongue, not breaking their eye contact. It's the most incredible sight he's ever seen.

Her lips suddenly part further and he watches as she gently slips the hard tip of him into her mouth. She definitely knows what she's doing as her tongue swirls around the tip, her lips sliding gently up and down him. With each motion, she allows more of him to enter her mouth. He's entranced, unable to peel his gaze away, moaning with each perfect motion. He watches, silently hoping that she'll take all of him between her lips.

He doesn't have to wait long, though, because her lips soon make their way to the base of his firm member. He groans at the sensation, his member held between her lips, pressing against the back of her throat.

"By the Nine," he groans as she pulls back, releasing his member, which is all but throbbing with desire.

She slowly rises to her feet, standing before the Redguard in only her loose gown of linen. Nazir smiles, reaching forward and placing his hands on the bare skin of her thighs. He pulls her towards him and she moves willingly with his hands. Gently, he begins to slide his hands upwards, and as they run gently along her pale skin, her nightgown is pulled upwards with them, revealing more of her body. She lifts her arms and the nightgown comes off, tossed aside, forgotten as Nazir examines the vision before him.

Her skin is soft and pale, and marked with a few scars here and there. Battle scars. Perhaps from fighting a dragon. Her figure is curvy in all the right places, with full, round breasts and wide hips, but also with a slender waist. Her body is slightly muscular and beautifully toned, with tight little abs from months of traveling all over Skyrim. He smiles as he looks upon her. She is certainly a sight to behold.

"You are perfect in every single way," he murmurs, pulling her down so she sits lightly upon one of his knees. His strong arm remains looped around her slender waist as he lifts a hand, gently running his thumb along her breast, smiling at the sight of the slight shudder that overcomes her as it runs across her nipple. He brushes his thumb back across in the other direction, pleased to see the same results as the first time.

"That feels so good," she whispers, her sparkling blue eyes closing as she melts beneath his touch.

"Good," he answers. "It's supposed to." This time, he gently envelops her breast in his hand, grasping it, and he gives it a gentle squeeze, producing a little moan from her lips. He is careful and methodical with each hand motion, beginning to gently massage it. She can barely control herself, with involuntary moans, whimpers and gasps leaving her mouth.

Slowly, Nazir lowers his mouth towards her round breast. His tongue tenderly flicks out across her hardened nipple and she moans out. Her back arches somewhat, pushing out her breasts, practically begging him to ravish them. He's more than glad to do as she wishes, and his lips close gently around the nipple. His tongue dances delicately over her skin and she's but a quivering heap of little whimpers in his arms.

Quite pleased with himself for having been able to so easily delight the young Nord, Nazir pulls back and gazes into her stunning blue eyes.

"N-Nazir," she stammers, suddenly sounding quite unsure of herself, "I w-want...um..."

Nazir just smiles, able to tell what she wants to say. He finds it adorable that she is too shy to say it.

"Lay down," he murmurs, gently lowering her from his lap. She's trembling, but nervously does as he tells her to, laying on her back. Her blue eyes stay locked on Nazir, and he doesn't break her gaze.

Slowly, Nazir moves as well. He positions himself above her, using one hand to gently push her legs apart. He smiles down at her, and she smiles shyly back up at him.

"Why do you seem so nervous all of a sudden?" he asks softly, laying his hand on her cheek. He doesn't want to hurt her or upset her.

"I-it just feels d-different," she says to him. "I mean...I've d-done this...with...you know..."

"Yes, I know," Nazir murmurs comfortingly. "Different how?"

"I don't know," she answers. "I can't explain it. It's..." A long pause follows, and he smiles encouragingly.

"It's what?" he asks her gently, leaning down and softly pressing his lips to her forehead.

"More important," she says finally. "It's like it...means more."

"Then I'd best not let you down," Nazir says with a light chuckle.

He moves nearer to her, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he slowly enters her. A gasp escapes her lips and her arms come flying up, winding themselves around him and clinging desperately to his body. Her lips are parted in a little gasp, and Nazir leans down and seizes them with his own. They kiss deeply as he slowly begins to move, eliciting little moans and whimpers from her against his lips.

He feels her nails digging into his back as she holds on desperately to him, as if letting go would cause her to lose him. Their bodies fit together, moving like a well-oiled machine; it's comfortable and flawless and, without a doubt, pleasurable for both.

Nazir's movements speed up somewhat as he draws nearer to a climax, and the moans leaving the young Nord's lips grow louder and needier. Nazir grips her hips, pulling them roughly to meet his as he gives his final thrust. Her body trembles beneath him as he groans out, giving in to his climax.

There's a pause. All is silent but for the laboured breathing of the pair. Slowly, Nazir withdraws himself from within the girl. Utterly exhausted, he lays down at her side, and she immediately snuggles herself up to his muscular body.

"That was amazing," she whispers, and Nazir closes his eyes, smiling, pleased with himself.

"It was," he agrees.

"N-Nazir?" whispers the girl, and his eyes reopen, looking towards her.

"Yes?" he asks.

"I love you," she murmurs, and Nazir's smile only grows.

"And I love you, my dear," he answers. His arms wrap gently around her slender figure and he holds her close to him, and the pair soon drift off into a peaceful, contented sleep.


End file.
